User blog:LeandroDaVinci/TWD: ERB - Season 2, Episode 1 - "Heavy"
The sky is blotted out by a dark canopy of lifeless grey clouds, with just a few stray beams of light making it to the tattered and abandoned streets of Hill Valley. The buildings are in ruins. Mother Nature has reclaimed its territory from the human race; Fungus, Moss and Vines cover the sides of the ruined buildings and vines blossom from the rims of the town’s Clock Tower. Tall grass blooms from cracks in the ragged pavement. (Shattering the peace and quiet of the abandoned town, a silver car zooms through the empty streets) Inside of the car, Marty McFly looks at the speedometer as his foot slams repeatedly against the gas pedal. The date is December 17th, 2035. Marty’s destination is 25 years prior, December 17th, 2010. Marty: Aw damn, this is getting heavy….Doc’s going to kill me! The DeLorean hits 80 miles per hour; and is steadily increasing speed. Marty: C’mon! C’mon! C’mon! C’mon! (Sparks begin to shoot from the back and front of the DeLorean and slowly surround it) (Marty drifts a corner as he goes full speed towards the countryside) The car hits 88 miles an hour, and he starts to laugh and whoop as the car disappears, leaving flaming skid marks behind. The street is dark now. Not a soul to be seen, trash is everywhere. The clouds warn of an upcoming storm. (Sparks are appearing outta nowhere in middle of a dark street) The DeLorean appears out of thin air, crashing into a fence. Marty: Wooooooohoooooo-HOLY CRAP! Marty crashes into a workshop, and the car skids to a stop. He fights with the DeLorean’s airbag in his attempt to exit the vehicle (Marty blows several punches towards the airbag, tries to put it back inside the wheel steering but the airbag hits back dropping him out of the car) He sees the place he just wrecked. Marty: Damn, now the Doc is really going to kill me. That name brought a slight sense of hope into his heart, perhaps everything would be alright, how it should be. Going to school, skateboarding, hanging around with the Doc and having dinner with his family. (Marty walks towards out of the side of the building he crashed into and looks outside) No one is outside, Hill Valley is a ghost town. Marty: No…NO! Marty runs back inside. (Marty looks around) He is breathless, his sense of hope almost completely destroyed, checking every room. Checking everything, Marty finds nothing. Marty: DOC! DOC! (THE WALKING DEAD: ERB EDITION) LeandroDaVinci - creator, writer and art TheAssyrianAssassin1337 - co-creator, writer and proofreader GravityMan - writer and proofreader Searching around, Marty comes to Doc’s bedroom. There are no sheets, there is nothing in his desk. The only thing of note in the entire room is a VHS tape with “MARTY” sprawled on it. (Marty grabs the tape, and goes downstairs to Doc Brown’s TV) The TV works, meaning Doc had left the power generator was left on; Probably in anticipation of Marty’s return. (Marty loads the tape and stands back) Doc: Marty! Marty stares at the TV, worried about the Doc. (A deafening explosion is heard in the video) Doc: Great Scott! Marty, if you’re watching this, nothing has changed. This has to happen no matter what, it’s written in our future! The only thing that we can do is to try to survive. If you’re back and I’m not there….I’m probably dead, although I might not be. I might have to leave my house to get to a safer place. That would be the Clock Tower, yes, that’s it! Go to the Clock To- The video suddenly cuts out as the TV goes black, it seemed Doc’s old power generator had ran out of gas. Marty keeps staring at the TV, his hope gradually fading away. (Marty exhales) Marty: You better be there... (Marty goes to walk out, he takes the VHS tape with him) Marty stumbles back through the workshop, kicking away everything in his path to the DeLorean. Marty gets into the car, and starts it up, the tail lights revealing a small number of walkers beginning to take notice. Without thinking, Marty backs up the DeLorean, crushing every walker in his way. Marty: Feels like the future, again. Marty puts the throttle off reverse, and the now gunk covered car takes off at full speed through the street. (Marty slows on the gas) Marty: I should go to see if I can finally see my family. The DeLorean turns to another street, the storm starts to kick in. Lighting reveals his old neighborhood “Lyon Estates”. (Marty turns the lights off so he can’t be spotted) The street is empty, similar to how it normally gets at night except for the nauseating smoke. Marty: Oh no... (Marty gets out of the DeLorean) Marty’s house is in ashes. The old garage where Marty had parked his car is nowhere to be seen. Marty stares at the blackened shell. Marty: No, no, no, no, I need to...I can change this, I CAN!… (Marty drops to his knees and begins to sob) His life has no meaning anymore, all the things that he did in the future and in the past didn’t mean anything. His family was dead, Jennifer...hell, the Doc was probably dead too. He hung his head, and stared at the ground - He couldn’t differentiate between his tears and the rain. (Marty takes a gun out of his shoe, and stares at it, contemplating what to do.) The storm intensifies, and Marty is quickly drenched from head to toe, lightning striking a house near him with an explosion of splinters and sparks. The Clock Tower. Gathering his strength, Marty gets back up, running towards the familiar structure. (The clock tower is in view now, and Marty begins to hear something howling) As he bounds up the first steps of the building, Marty’s greeted by a happy Einstein. Marty: Einstein! Is the Doc here? Einstein barks, and licks his face with joy as Marty bends down. Doc: Great Scott! Is that you Marty?! A skinnier version of Doc Brown appears in the doorway, pointing a rifle at him, taking cover behind the door. A thick beard does it best to hide his enormous smile. (Marty gets on his feet) Marty: Whoa...Doc, what happened to you?... (Marty runs towards the Doc) Brown’s eyes meet Marty’s, and he begins to speak. Doc: Marty. Do not worry, everything’s going to be just fine….first things first...how’s the DeLorean? Marty: She’s back at my house...I had to see it. Doc: Great Scott! Just as I remembered it! Hahaha! So...what are we waiting for, Marty? Shall we? Marty: Feels good to be back, Doc. (Doc and Marty walk to Marty’s old house to finally, a reunion of Doc and his beloved DeLorean, he gets a good look at it, he exhales, touches it. Looks inside. Keeps walking, looks inside again with a surprised look) Doc: Marty! WHY THERE ARE MUSIC SHEETS IN THE BACKSEAT?! Marty: It’s nothing, Doc! I just gave some guys a ride… Doc: YOU DID WHAT?! Marty: Nothing to worry about, Doc. It was just four guys, time travelers. They needed a ride to get back thei- Doc: TIME TRAVELERS?! Marty: Like I said, nothing to worry about, they were minding their own business. Running away from a big guy, leather jacket, shotgun, sha- Doc: WAIT! WHAT?! MARTY, EXPLAIN YOURS- As Doc’s voice starts to get higher and higher, Einstein barks at the darkness. It’s still raining. A flash of lightning illuminates the distant street and reveals a number of walkers stumbling down the street.. (Marty sees, and alerts the Doc; Whose back is turned to it.) Doc: Great Scott! Get inside! (The doc stumbles inside, closely followed by his loyal pet. Marty is last inside, and closes the door; Just as he shuts the door, another lightning flash reveals the walkers directly across from the entryway) Doc: Marty! Barricade the door, we can’t have them getting inside! Marty grabs a desk, and pushes it towards the door; Not knowing if the screeching noise would attract them or not. Doc: Dammit, Marty! You need to explain, right now! Marty looks at Doc Brown, who begins to load his rifle. Marty: Doc! What the hell are you doing? What is that going to accomplish? Doc: We have to take them out, Marty. (Doc grabs his rifle, and forcefully shuts the window) Marty: Are you nuts?! They’ll just come and try to break in! Doc: Ugh, you’re right. Well, maybe. I don’t know. JUST EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED! Marty: I was around in California. I saw four people? I thought they were dead. They were laying on the street. Doc: Strange behaviour. Marty: Right, so like, they were alive. Four guys, one old dude in robes, one around his fifties, mad looking, and two normal looking young guys. Doc: Get to the point, Marty. Marty: That’s it. I just helped them. (Doc grabs the music sheet) Doc: Marty, that does not explain this! Marty: Oh...yeah, that. He was a musician. A historical figure. Doc: What do you mean? (Marty looks down) Marty: He was Beethoven, you know, the deaf pianist. Doc looks confused, he’s not overreacting the way Marty would thought. Marty: Nothing? Not even a “MARTY!”? Doc: Beethoven? Mind blown, he can’t believe it. Doc would obviously know whom Beethoven was. Marty: You gotta be kidding me, Doc. You don’t know Beethoven? Doc: Should I know who this Beethoven is? Marty: Yeah, totally. Doc: Great Scott...is he a important figure or should I say historical? Marty: As I said...yes. Doc is lost in thought. Marty awaits an answer, and receives it in the form of a walker beginning to bang on the door of the building. Einstein barks immediately. (Marty looks at Doc, touches his arm) Marty: Helloooo? should I be worried? Doc: Yes, you need to be worried! Marty, come! I’ve set up a safer workshop on the top floor; One that is safe from those things. Marty: Alright, let’s go. (Doc and Marty go up several flights of stairs, until they arrive at the top floor, reaching Doc’s new workshop) Marty enters the Doc’s workshop and sees him in the ground searching papers, suddenly he stands, revealing himself to be writing stuff on a clipboard. Doc: SO! Right now, this is the current adulterated timeline. (Doc frantically scribbles something) Marty: Wait, what? Doc, from the beginning. I’m not in your head. Doc: Remember when you changed the timeline and Biff was the ruler of the Hill Valley? (Marty is just staring at him) Doc: Of course you do...Anyways, the event that you did in the past changed the original timeline to the Biff ruling the town timeline. Now, you’re following me? Marty: Just get to the point, Doc. Doc: What I’m saying it’s that somehow these time travellers did something to change the timeline. You giving them a ride could’ve done it too, I don’t know. But the only thing that I’m certain of is that... (Doc draws a 4 sticks man in the board) Doc: They are the reason. Marty: So, these guys changed the timeline bringing Beethoven to the future and present? Doc: I don’t freaking know! It could be that! It could be that old guy in robes! Marty: Socrates! That was the old man’s name! Doc: Who? Marty: The philos- Doc: DON’T TELL ME! I BET HE’S FROM HISTORY TOO! (Marty sits down in one of the least chairs standing) Marty: Are you telling me that you don’t recognize these names? Beethoven or Socrates? Doc: Yes, somehow the presence of them changed the timeline to a new one; where people don’t know history or don’t recognize it. Hell, it maybe be something else. I don’t freaking know! Marty: What about the big guy that was chasing them? (Marty draws a big stick man) Doc: A time cop! Marty: I’ve never heard or seen a time cop, Doc. Doc: Whatever! If the time cop was following them, they could be in big trouble. We need to find them! Marty: Why? Doc: To fix everything! Don’t you see, Mart- Doc Brown is drowned out by an eerie and out of place silence. (Marty looks outside and sees every corpse in the ground) Marty: They’re all dead? Rufus: Yes, the infected are neutralized, gentlemen. (Doc immediately points his gun towards the man) Rufus: There’s no need for that, Emmet Brown. Don’t worry, I mean no harm to you. I come from the future. Doc: The future? DON’T TELL ME ANYTHING! MARTY! TALK TO HIM! (Doc Brown covers his ears) Marty: Future, huh? How? There’s nothing in the future. Rufus: In the future that you travelled to, yes. That’s the end of human life on this planet, although, I come from the original timeline that you, Bill and Ted changed. I’m here to help with getting back the original timeline, Marty. We will find Bill and Ted and we will get the future that we deserve. Rufus looks at the camera and puts his glasses. Black screen. Category:Blog posts